Pegasus or Wyvern?
by PeachPonta
Summary: (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) The Princess of Frelia couldn't decide between a Pegasus or a Wyvern and asked the opinion of the Wyvern Lord. (TanaCormag) (One-shot)


Peach here, right now I'm really busy with my school finals and crap. And plus I JUST GOT ADDICTED TO THIS NEW FIRE EMBLEM GAME! But I still like the first one. WHY CAN'T THE SWORD OF SEALS COME OUT! WE WANT TO SEE ROY! Anyhow, I'm still writing Shattered Wings but I just got this idea in my head and I desperately need to write it. This is the first time that I actually wrote one-shot romance fiction of Tana/Cormag and perhaps the first Tana/Cormag fiction! WAHOO! Unless I didn't see it…Anyhow, sorry if they seemed out of characters and sorry about Cormag's eyes because I'm not really sure what's his color are. Plus I used little part of their support conservations. Anyhow, hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones game and their cool characters.

**Pegasus or Wyvern?**

After a long hard exhausting battle with General Selena at the Za'albul Marsh, the march to the Grado Keep was now free. With the cunning strategies of the young heroic prince of Renais, the small rag-tag band of warriors felt confident that they were able to overcome this foul Empire. Before they headed for Grado Keep, the prince decided that they should rest and restock their supplies at the port town of Taizel. The warriors were relieved that they were able to take a relaxing break before achieving nearly impossible task. Some just wanted to sleep while others wanted to test their strength at the arena.

Meanwhile at the Taizel Inn, within the stables, a certain blue-haired girl was visiting the creatures of the skies. In front of the girl was a beautiful white horse adorned with feathery white angelic-like wings. It was a Pegasus, a graceful creature of the sky, that can soared through the air with amazing speed. The Pegasus neighed softly under the gentle touch of the girl with long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail.

The girl laughed softly, "You're such a good boy, aren't you?" The Pegasus neighed in response.

Suddenly, she heard a loud shriek, a desperate cry for attention. The blue-haired girl averted her head toward the noise and saw the Wyvern, who wanted to be touched too.

The woman giggled in response and stroked the Wyvern's scale-like face, "No, I didn't forget about you…." She muttered softly, "Who wouldn't forget about you?"

Wyvern was one of the most powerful creatures that soars the great skies of the world. It was closely related to the dragon family but with different features such as the bird-like claws and barbed tail. Its strength was unimaginable and its speed was nearly fast as the beautiful Pegasus. Unlike the Pegasus, Wyvern was more violent and difficult to tame. Once tamed, it could be used as a valuable asset. This Wyvern was a very special Wyvern because it only allowed one master to ride him. This master was…

"What are you doing here, Princess Tana?" A deep voice reached the girl's ears. Tana was the girl's name and her status was the princess of Frelia, the nation of winged warriors and the younger sister of the next in throne, Prince Innes.

The princess looked up in surprise as she saw a tall man standing on the entrance of the stable. The man was tanned skinned and had short golden blond hair. He had a handsome face with piercing silver eyes. He was adorned with teal blue armor that shone brightly under the rays of the sun. To wear such heavy armor, the man must have been very strong. Underneath that armor was chiseled abs and thick muscular arms. The princess knew because she dared a peek when the Wyvern Lord trained alone. "Sir Cormag!" Tana exclaimed his name with formality with slight blush across her cheeks.

Cormag, the Wyvern Lord frowned and replied, "Please. Just call me Cormag." He silently thought to himself, _"I do not deserve such formality from the Princess of Frelia."_

Tana pouted in return, "Then just call me Tana in return. There's no need for formalities between us."

Cormag was slightly surprised at childish reactions because he was used to her persistence ever since he allowed her to be "buddies" with him. The aloof rider argued, "I cannot say your name casually for I'm just a knight and you're the Princess of Frelia." He mused, _"Plus, how could I say the name of the royal status so casually…especially when my heart yearns for you but my morals tell me it was wrong." _Cormag knew that Tana was indeed beautiful. At first, he quickly thought of her as a little spoiled girl but now in front of his silver eyes, she was a strong willed woman with her long blue hair and slender body. Her eyes shone bright as the midnight brightened with the full moon. It was probably because of all the battles they had gone through together under Lord Ephraim's leadership.

Tana sighed out of disappointment. She looked down with her eyes covered by the bangs of her dark blue hair, not wanting to show sorrow to the flying knight that she deeply admired, "You always used those same boring excuses. What's wrong with saying just my name? Are we not comrades? Are we not buddies who stay side by side and watch out for each other?"

Cormag knew honor and took pride in following his morals and beliefs. He knew

That in his heart, that a traitor of Grado shouldn't hang out with the Princess of Frelia but his pride crumbled down in front of a sorrowful face of the woman he wished to protect with his life. The rider rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. A faint blush spread across his tanned cheeks as he comforted her, "Alright. …Fine, if it make you feel better, I will call you your name from now on, you High…um…I mean Tana." He looked away feeling embarrassed saying the royalty's name casually as they were friends or… sweet lovers.

Tana looked up with a surprise on her face. She knew very well that his beliefs were very important to him. For Cormag to say her name made the Princess felt extremely happy. Her upside down smile had turned right side up. "Thank you, Cormag!" Couldn't hold in her happiness, she wrapped her arms around the beet red knight and hugged him tightly.

Cormag's eyes widened in shock and his face became entirely blood red. This was not supposed to happen but yet, he couldn't ignore this wonderful warm bliss feeling, a supposedly rare feeling in the battlefield of the cold cruel war. The Wyvern Lord closed his eyes and welcomed this feeling of content, forgetting about their statuses in this world. Few seconds later, he opened his eyes and realized what he has done. He gently pushed her back and coughed to clear up his nervousness, "Um…Tana," Making sure not to make sad, "You haven't answer my question yet." Part of him didn't expect Tana to be in the stables but expected her to be resting in the inn. Another part of him was glad because she was here with him.

"I was just visiting them," Tana answered, "But now that you're here. You can help me make a choice."

"Help you make a choice?" Cormag questioned with his eyes raised.

Tana nodded, "Uh-huh, Cormag, what do you think I should be? A Falcoknight or a Wyvern Knight?"

"What!" Cormag yelled in surprise as he silently pondered how the Princess became so strong already to promote to a higher class.

"I just came back from the Arena and now I'm capable of changing my class." Tana answered Cormag's questions, "But I couldn't really decide. Should I took upon the training of swordsmanship or learn how to ride the beautiful Wyvern?"

The Wyvern Lord only heard the first part. He shouted, "You went to the Arena!" His worries for the Princess were so obvious in his voice, _"How can the Princess go to the Arena? What was she thinking! Arena is a dangerous place, full of cheating barbarians that would use any dirty lowly tricks to win money." _He closed his silver eyes, _"Thanks the Gods that she was alright…I don't know if I can handle any more loss after my honorable brother was murdered…_" He slowly opened his silver eyes and gazed to the Princess's windows to her soul, _"…I don't think I would survive if she's gone. I was so full of vengeance, no care for others or their goals. My only goal was to avenge my brother's spirit. …But now, it changed …ever since the Princess and I formed a buddy system …my desire of murder slowly changed into the desire of protecting her."_

Tana cringed under Cormag's tone but explained anyway, "I just wanted to help Lord Ephraim. Soon, we will march into the Grado Keep and he will need every strong fighter as possible for this risky task. I wish to help him with my spear, even if I only offered a little bit. I still want to help him." Tana said it with proud determination.

After listening to her reason, Cormag was silent and looked down with his eyes hidden in shadows, "I see…so you become stronger for him." He spoke the last word with strong distaste. He hated Ephraim but not because he's the Prince of Renais, the enemy of his nation but because the girl he loved deeply seemed to like him. He didn't want to look directly at the Princess's face and displayed his sinful desire and hidden sorrows in his eyes. He couldn't remain cool because this pain of obvious rejection was killing his heart. _"Who wouldn't like Lord Ephraim? He always rushed into signs of dangers with low chance of retreat. Lot of girls loved dangerous people anyway." _He looked away from Tana's face, "He must be mad if he's still planning to charge into Grado Keep where Emperor Vigarde and his large number of forces are. But…" Cormag clenched his fists, "Lord Ephraim strategies did aid us greatly in the past battles. The troops are really confident in his skills." He mused, _"Part of me could not hate him for he is a great leader but part of me loathed him because of my cruel jealously…But it is indeed for the best if Princess Tana gets together with Lord Ephraim than a lowly traitor of Grado like me…it is best that I should remained protecting her till the end of this war…and then I will leave her side and travel alone with my Wyvern."_

"That's right. With Lord Ephraim's strategies, the attack on the Grado Keep will be a success." Tana just suddenly made a decision, "I know! I will be a Wyvern Knight. Lately, there have been more soldiers than mages and I need high strength to penetrate their defenses."

"Tana!" Cormag countered, "Actually I preferred that you should be a Falcoknight instead." He thought, _"I don't want you to rush to the frontline and get in danger."_

Tana blinked at his response and pondered, "Well, the Falcoknight indeed have more speed than the Wyvern Knight but why do you choose that class, Cormag?"

Cormag freeze for a moment. He didn't want to make the Princess to think that he thought she was weak. He quickly came up with a lie, "…………………………………………………it would be bad, if you separate yourself from your flying comrade who had been with you since you were little." He meant the Pegasus.

"True." Tana answered but narrowed her midnight blue eyes at Cormag suspiciously, "But is that really the reason you choose Falcoknight?"

Cormag gulped as Tana's eyes pierced through his soul. He sighed and knew that he cannot lie to the Princess, "It's just that…when you are in danger, you could use the speed of the Falcoknight and fled from this battle."

"Cormag, how could you say that?" Tana yelled, "You know that I can't run away from this war. When Lord Ephraim and Lord Erika were fighting out there, I just can't stay behind, knowing that I can fight too!"

Cormag did not intend to make her weak but he doesn't want to see her hurt, "I know that!" Cormag argued back, "However, we need you to restore our shattered nations. We soldiers are just expendable."

"No life is expendable!" Tana yelled back, "You should know that!"

Cormag was silent after her loud outburst. He remembered his conservation with Tana, not too long ago about wanting to end this war. How she teaches him that life was precious.

Tana looked at Cormag with sadness in her face, "Cormag," she closed her eyes, "I wanted to become the Wyvern Knight, not only to become stronger but I also wanted to protect you and help you. You and your Wyvern always protect me when I was in trouble. …I want to help too…..I can't always depend on someone." Her eyes opened, showing her shining determination, "That's why I must be stronger."

Cormag just stared at her, not knowing what to say. He should have known that Tana was indeed a strong-willed woman and nothing would convince her. To let such a woman like her fall in a battle is something that he would never forgive himself. Cormag knew her but he couldn't let her injure or die, "Tana…I know your feelings but…it cannot stop me from protecting you from harm!"

Then, without any warning at all, the Princess had brought the Wyvern Lord's lips to her, giving him a rough quick kiss. Tana quickly let Cormag go and quickly looked down with her face extremely red. Cormag just blinked in astonishment and never, in his entire life, expected that to happen to him. Cormag was speechless and stuttered, "….Tana….that….I……what?" Many questions were riling in his head but he only needed one question answered, does she love him?

Tana stared at his silver eyes with her blue eyes, "The reason I wanted to be a Wyvern Knight, so I can be like you…and stay by your side…and the reason I wanted to stay by your side…is that I…love you…" She blushed intensely, "I know you think that I shouldn't be with you and would reject me…but…even if I know that…I still love you…so even if you refuse to accept my feelings…" Tears were swelling in her eyes, "I'm glad that I'm able to express it." She broke into a sprint and ran past Cormag, not wanting to show her sorrow.

Cormag just stood there in complete surprise. The Princess had just kissed him, neglecting all statuses. She knew that it would look bad for her if she were to be with a traitor. To do all this, Cormag knew that Tana must have really loves him. But should he accept such forbidden love between royalty and traitor? Should he bring himself to ruin her future with him? So many unclear questions occupied his mind but one thing was for sure and he knew what he must do.

The traitor of Grado turned around and grabbed the Princess of Frelia's hand. He pulled her to him and kissed again. Her eyes widened in surprise but closed her eyes as she kissed him back. This time, this kiss was more passionate because they accepted one other's feelings regardless of their statuses. After breaking off their kiss to catch their breath, Cormag looked at her directly and answered with a rare smile, "I love you too."

Tana gave a warm smile as she embraced him tightly, snuggling in the warm content feeling that only shared between two lovers. The Princess of Frelia giggled in his chest, "Pegasus or Wyvern?"

The Wyvern Lord just smirked.

Fin.

AHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME, I WROTE A KISSING SCENE!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO MUSHY! TOO MUSHY FOR MY GENDER! AHHHHHHHHH! If it's me, it would be more angst but I'm saving that for Shattered Wings. HA! HA! HA! SUFFER KUROGANE! HA! HA! HA! And it would be rare to see Tomoyo in pain. HA! HA! HA!Anyhow, by the way do you notice that their relationship is similar to the relationship between Heath and Priscilla in the Fire Emblem. Tana, the Princess of Frelia. Priscilla, the Princess of Caerlin. Cormag, the traitor of Grado. Heath, the traitor of Bern. Both enemy nations invaded other nations in both games. Note: Bern invaded other nations in the Sword of Seals. So similar, huh? But the personalites are different though. Anyhow, I hope you like this one-shot fiction! Please give your comments!


End file.
